


Sharing

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Yukiko decides that Kanji and Naoto need to have a threesome with her. According to the original prompt, I get bonus points for including a strap-on and <i>extra super</i> bonus points for giving it to Yukiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Friends are supposed to share things, right? And Yukiko was an old friend, even if they grew apart there for a while, but it was still kind of hard to swallow a suggestion like that.

It wasn't as if he minded, after the initial embarrassment, because they _were_ friends after all, he just never thought she had an interest.

(Much less an interest in _him_. But he had always liked _her_ , so it had really made him happy to hear it.)

The trouble was that certain things aren't all that easy to share, especially when you have to ask for permission first, and hopefully in a way that won't come off as creepy or moving too fast. But some people are just a little too perceptive for their own good (more like too perceptive for _Kanji's_ good) and she had just told him to stop beating around the bush.

All things considered, he's glad he _did_ , rather than try to come up with an excuse. (It wouldn't have worked anyway.)

All these events had spanned several weeks and led up to Kanji presently lying naked on his back in bed, which isn't terribly uncommon.

What's uncommon is the fact that Naoto is sitting on his chest, leaning back with her hands on his stomach and making happy purring noises as he kisses the delta of her legs. He's actually pretty good at this - careful and gentle, but still firm. It comes naturally. Naoto smiles, but her eyes are vacant and he doesn't think she really pays any heed to the third presence in the room.

Yukiko is smiling too - he knows, even though he can't see her. Yukiko _always_ smiles when she watches them. It's half the fun, she tells him. (Well, almost half the fun, she adds, and laughs.) 

"Now then," Yukiko says (and her voice, too, is full of smiles). "Who wants to be first?"

"Naoto's," Kanji says, and gives her another little prod with his tongue before continuing, "busy." (It's true. She just closed her eyes, and she's still smiling - she has the most beautiful smile - and that's always a sign that she's getting into it.)

"Then how about you?"

She wraps a hand around his dick and he groans against Naoto's hot slick flesh, and she shivers in turn. In contrast with Naoto's skin, Yukiko's hands are and cool, with long, slender, dextrous fingers, hands made to create things... and to make all those thousands of nerve endings tingle all at once. He hadn't thought he could get any harder, but he was wrong.

She giggles at his reaction. "Are you ready?"

"You don't have to... ask that every time." It sounds strangled, but he's got good reason to be distracted. That hand. And Naoto stirs over him, lets her head roll back, legs shifting, fingers digging in. She's started holding her breath, and _that's_ an even better sign (his only regret is that he can't see her face).

"It's only polite." But she doesn't ask again before she raises his legs and pushes a pillow in underneath him.

She _does_ ask again when she presses the tip of the strap-on she's wearing against his ass, though, but Naoto is so very close and he can't stop now, so he just wraps his legs around her hips and pulls her inside. The strap-on isn't very thick and Yukiko makes sure it's well lubricated, so it slides in easily, and he groans and tightens his grasp on Naoto's hips, wishing that he had two more hands so he could hold on to Yukiko as well.

He can't believe he was so reluctant to try this the first time. 

She giggles again and shifts a little, squirms between his thighs and finds the right angle, and then her hand is back, fingers wrapping loosely around his root, then tightening as he begins to stroke. 

Her other arm snakes up around Naoto's chest, and Naoto sighs and tenses up as it finds a soft, rounded breast and squeezes gently. It seems to be just the thing she needed, and she draws a quick, hissing breath, her body going rigid.

"Hold -" 

He doesn't show any mercy, and whatever she was about to say is lost in a gasp as she shudders and digs her nails in. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she meant, and Yukiko's hips stop as she wraps both arms around the smaller girl and holds her tight. 

Naoto doesn't make much noise, just the occasional little whimper, and she doesn't move much either, but her expression as she comes is _intense_ , and with Yukiko's shoulder for support, her face is tilted down again so he can see it. 

She's... really cute when she comes.

(That, and of course _incredibly fucking sexy_.)

Then she opens her eyes and slumps, and it's only Yukiko's arms keeping her upright. She strokes his hair with a trembling hand for a few still, silent moments before she manages to sit up straight and fall over to the side, curl up next to him and rest her head on his chest. 

She sees everything as Yukiko slowly begins to move again, both her hips and her hand, and it's not long before she shakes off the lethargy and crawls down to give her a hand.

Figuratively speaking, because what she actually does is wrap her lips around his cock.

Naoto's tongue is small, hot, and quick. Before he knows it, he's moving his hips, up and deeper into Naoto's mouth, then down, accepting more of Yukiko's dick inside him.

Up and down, up and down, until he can't take it anymore.

He can't help but laugh as he lets his head fall back against the pillow and surrenders.

Yukiko just smiles, and she and Naoto keep going until he's well and truly spent. Then the two of them kiss, as if expecting the sight to get him up and going again, and they damn well almost succeed.

As tempting as it is to just lie there and watch, there's still one thing he has to do. He and Naoto.

She's already working at the clasps on the strap-on as he begins to shake the fluff out of his head and sit up, and Yukiko is bare naked by the time he's upright.

That puts him in the perfect position to wrap his arms around her and turn her over, then lay her down on her back. Yukiko chuckles, unsurprised, and folds her arms behind her head. That has a most fascinating effect on her breasts, and he lifts both hands to her chest. Yukiko's breasts are only 'modest' and he can cover them entirely with his hands, but he likes that, the way he can feel but no one can see, and the way her small dark nipples are hard against his palms. She arches her back, pressing those soft mounds harder against him as he delivers the first light kiss between her thighs. She's wet already, and moans as his tongue caresses her.

Then Naoto leans down to join him, and Yukiko's moans rise in pitch even though they spend almost as much time kissing each other as they do kissing her. He can't help it - there's just something about the way Naoto tastes like him and Yukiko and Naoto all at once. But before they can distract each other too much, she begins to trail her way up, and he slides his hands down to Yukiko's hips, allowing Naoto to take over above - her lips and tongue must feel so much better than his rough fingers.

If Yukiko notices the difference, he really can't tell. All he knows is that she appreciates what they do.

Yukiko, too, makes very little noise as she comes, but she clamps her soft, smooth thighs over his ears when it happens, so he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway.

A little later, he's on his back again with the two girls resting on his shoulders. Yukiko laughs softly and draws meaningless patterns on his chest, and Naoto is still and silent with an arm draped around Yukiko's waist.

Then he feels a thigh sliding up his leg and settling over his hips, and Naoto grins impishly.

"So," she wonders, even as he grows hard against her, "is anyone else up for a second round?"

Kanji laughs. 

One day, those two will be the end of him, but he can't think of any better way to go.


End file.
